


Forever and Always

by NikAdair



Series: You're My Forever Loves [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Free day, bokuakakuroken, college students, six month anniversary, skating date, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: To say he practically threw off his shoes was an understatement. Akaashi had his skates on in record time, skating in lazy circles around their bench, getting a feel for the skates. Had he known they were going there, he would’ve grabbed his own. But these weren’t too bad, and soon he was on the linoleum, Kuroo skating alongside him.Bokuto and Kenma stuck to the wall, neither particularly good at skating. It made him laugh a little seeing someone as big as Bokuto struggling to stay upright.He did a few laps around the rink, at one point switching to skating backwards and taking Kuroo’s hands. They skated a few more laps before he let go, cutting across the middle and coming to a stop next to Bokuto. Bokuto looked up at him a little helplessly, stumbling a little.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: You're My Forever Loves [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111
Collections: BokuAka Week 2020





	Forever and Always

It was late March when Akaashi woke up to his phone ringing. He groaned, pushing his face into his blanket while he wished his phone to go silent. And when it did, he sighed, only to groan again when it started ringing again. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, grabbing his phone and answering without really paying attention to who was calling.

“Hello?” he said, his voice scratchy and a little irritated sounding.

“Happy six months Kaashi!” the caller said, and it took Akaashi a minute to register that it was Bokuto, and another minute for him to realize that it was indeed their six month anniversary.

He smiled a little, sitting up properly and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Happy six months to you too Bo.”

He heard a voice in the background that sounded like Kuroo, but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. “I know, I know. I’m getting there,” Bokuto said, hearing who he assumed to be Kuroo say something. “Sorry, Kuroo’s impatient as always,” Bokuto said (and to which Akaashi was glad he’d guessed right). “He wants to take us all out to breakfast, if that’s okay with you.”

“And it better be!” Kuroo was suddenly at the phone, his voice a little too loud. Akaashi pulled the phone away from his ear a little.

“Kuroo, inside voice,” Akaashi said, laughing under his breath.

“If you were more awake, it wouldn’t matter,” Kuroo argued. He heard a thud and a yelp from Kuroo and could only imagine Bokuto pushing him off of the couch or his bed (he wasn’t entirely sure where they were, or which apartment they were at for that matter).

There was some more shifting and a door closing and Bokuto sighed. “Sorry about him. Like I said, he’s impatient. I know it’s early, and a Saturday, and I really didn’t mean to wake you. But Kuroo really wants to do breakfast. But you definitely don’t have to go out if you don’t want to. Please don’t feel--”

“Bokuto,” Akaashi said, cutting off Bokuto’s nervous rambling. “I will definitely go to breakfast with you guys. I need to shower first, so you guys are welcome to come over and wait for me if you’d like.”

“We’ll be there soon!” Bokuto said, and Akaashi could practically see him perking up, smiling widely. It made him smile as well.

“I’ll see you soon Bo,” Akaashi said.

There was a beat of silence. “I love you Kaashi. So so much.”

He felt his face heat up a little. “I love you too Bo.”

-.-.-

Akaashi walked out of the bathroom in his pajama pants and scrubbed his hair with a towel at the same time his apartment door opened and the familiar sounds of Bokuto and the Cats walking in drifted down the hall.

“I’ll be out in a few minutes!” Akaashi called, peeking down the hall as he saw Kenma walk to the living room.

He got changed quickly, throwing on his black skinny jeans and a white button up. Classy but not formal. It seemed fitting for a six month anniversary. He stood in front of his mirror, fixing his still damp hair, and frowned a little. He knew it was going to curl every which way as it dried, but there wasn’t much he could do to fix it.

He sighed, putting on a pair of combat boots before grabbing his phone, walking out of his room and smack into Kuroo’s chest. “Jesus Kuroo,” Akaashi said. Kuroo reached out a hand to grab his arm to help steady him and he looked up at him.

“It should be illegal how you can always look so good no matter what you wear,” Kuroo said with a small laugh, leaning down and stealing a quick kiss. Akaashi rolled his eyes, his face flushing at the comment.

“It’s almost as though I tried to look nice today,” he teased, leaning up to do the same. Kuroo’s face flushed a little, not used to Akaashi being so forward, and he chuckled. “So what’s got you coming to my room?” He blinked, eyes widening a little and Kuroo laughed. “I didn’t mean it the way it came out.”

“Oh I know. That’s saved for Bokuto,” Kuroo said with a wink. Akaashi lightly swatted at his arm and Kuroo laughed again. “Alright, alright. I just wanted to tell you don’t freak out when you get to the living room.”

Akaashi looked up at him in confusion. “What do you mean ‘don’t freak out’? What would make me freak out?”

Kuroo just winked at him, taking his hand and pulling him down the hall. A million thoughts went through his head as they got closer, and it felt like it took forever to get there. Right before they turned the corner into the living room, Kuroo stood in front of him.

He reached a hand up, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Akaashi's ear, and the softness of the gesture made Akaashi’s face flush again. Kuroo smiled at him, pulling him into the living room without letting him actually see into the living room.

“Alright, close your eyes,” Kuroo whispered. Akaashi was skeptical, but did as he was told, and they walked a few more steps before they stopped. Kuroo let go of his hands and stepped away, and he felt like he was on display.

“You can open them,” Kenma said from his left. His voice was soft, the way he got when it was just the two of them with that small smile he had. Akaashi opened his eyes, blinking a few times, and gasped when he could see.

On the coffee table was a vase of lavender and white asters with a black and gold ribbon tied around it. On the left was a red velvet cupcake, one of Akaashi’s favourite desserts, white cream cheese frosting swirled to a peak with little cat sprinkles. On the right stood the dorkiest and cutest owl plush. It was brown with a white stomach, and tied around its neck was a gold ribbon matching the one on the vase.

He teared up a little at seeing it all, and he smiled wide. Bokuto walked over to him, and Akaashi looked up at him. He leaned a little into Bokuto’s touch as he wiped away the tears in his eyes. “Happy six months Kaashi,” he whispered, leaning their foreheads together.

Akaashi smiled at him, kissing him softly. Bokuto smiled into the kiss, his hands finding his waist and pulling him closer. The kiss didn’t last long, but he put all his love into it. When they pulled away, he could see love and affection in Bokuto’s eyes.

“I love you Bo, so so much,” he whispered.

“I love you too Kaashi, more than anything,” Bokuto whispered back.

They held each other for a moment longer before pulling away. He wiped his eyes and cleared his throat, looking over to the Cats. “Alright, enough sappiness. Let’s go get breakfast. I’m hungry.”

-.-.-

Breakfast was as uneventful as it could be given that Bokuto and Kuroo could not sit still together for more than five minutes. At one point, they had almost started a food fight, and it took both Akaashi and Kenma glaring at them and telling them they’d be banned from kissing for a week to get them to stop. But he could tell they were starting to get a little restless, especially when they were finished eating.

Habit had Akaashi starting off for the park, but Bokuto took his hand, pulling him to a stop. “We’ve got something planned already,” he said, pulling him in the opposite direction. It wasn’t long before they ended up outside the skating rink. It may have been late morning, but there weren’t really that many cars there -- maybe two or three -- and Akaashi guessed they were all employees.

“Here?” Akaashi said, trying to hide some of his excitement. He’d never admit to it, but he loved roller skating. Gliding over the linoleum with music playing in the background. His hair whipping away from his face as he skated faster and faster. The slight burn in his calves that reminded him of when he would run. He loved all of it.

Bokuto smiled brightly and nodded. “To be fair, it was Kenma’s idea,” he whispered, leaning close. “Though don’t let him know I told you. He was bright red when he recommended it.”

Akaashi glanced over at said boy, who was pointedly looking away from him, his face flushed a little. He smiled, squeezing Bokuto’s hand tighter. “You guys seriously are the best.”

Kuroo led the way, pulling the door open and holding it for the others to walk through. Akaashi gave him a quick kiss as he passed, smiling at the soft smile he got. Kenma took his hand, dragging him over to the skate rental counter, and they got theirs while Bokuto went over with Kuroo.

To say he practically threw off his shoes was an understatement. Akaashi had his skates on in record time, skating in lazy circles around their bench, getting a feel for the skates. Had he known they were going there, he would’ve grabbed his own. But these weren’t too bad, and soon he was on the linoleum, Kuroo skating alongside him.

Bokuto and Kenma stuck to the wall, neither particularly good at skating. It made him laugh a little seeing someone as big as Bokuto struggling to stay upright.

He did a few laps around the rink, at one point switching to skating backwards and taking Kuroo’s hands. They skated a few more laps before he let go, cutting across the middle and coming to a stop next to Bokuto. Bokuto looked up at him a little helplessly, stumbling a little.

Akaashi caught him, taking his hands, and started skating slowly backwards, pulling them away from the wall. Bokuto’s eyes went wide and he looked at his feet, trying to stay upright. Akaashi laughed a little, reaching a hand out and tipping his head up so he was looking in his eyes. “Focus on me,” he said softly.

They stayed like that -- skating in slow circles, holding hands -- until he felt Bokuto was stable enough to skate on his own. He let go of his hands, keeping his eyes on Bokuto’s, and watched as he panicked for a few seconds. When he realized he wasn’t falling, he smiled wide. “Kaashi, look! I’m doing it!”

“Indeed you are Bo,” Akaashi said, turning around and skating ahead a little. He stopped at the curve, waiting for Bokuto, before skating ahead again. Making himself a checkpoint for Bokuto to get to. Each time, he’d smile and say something encouraging, watching him gain confidence in skating.

Kuroo skated over, taking his place with a smile, and Akaashi skated ahead, finding Kenma still clutching the wall. “You doing okay?” he asked, coming to a stop next to him. Kenma looked up at him, biting his lip.

“I’m fi--” he started before faltering, his feet slipping out from underneath him. Akaashi caught him and Kenma sighed. “No, apparently not,” he grumbled.

Akaashi chuckled, pulling him up and into his side. They made a slow circle along the wall -- Kenma gripping Akaashi shirt while his arm was around his shoulder -- and they skated off the rink, sitting on one of the benches.

Kenma kicked off his skates with a huff, and Akaashi took his off, sighing a little at the freedom. “You know, if you didn’t want to skate, you didn’t have to. No one would’ve been upset if you did,” Akaashi murmured, leaning his head against Kenma’s.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t want to ruin the fun,” Kenma muttered, leaning against Akaashi’s side.

“Like that would’ve ever happened.” Kenma made a noise and Akaashi turned, kissing the top of his head. “Thank you for suggesting we come here. And for actually knowing that I love skating. It really means the world.”

He didn’t have to look down to know that Kenma’s face was bright red. He could tell just by the fact that he groaned and turned his head into his side. Akaashi chuckled, kissing the top of his head again. “Stop being so sappy. It’s embarrassing.”

-.-.-

Not long after they’d sat down, Bokuto and Kuroo joined them. They’d decided that they were done skating, much like Kenma, and Akaashi was content with leaving. If he was honest, all he wanted to do was spend the day with the people he loved the most.

They made a quick stop by the store to grab some ice cream on their way back to Akaashi’s apartment (after the baking fiasco, Akaashi had taken to having cookies in his apartment, taking the weekend to bake fresh ones since they seemed to get eaten quickly).

It was only early afternoon, but given that Akaashi hadn’t gotten a ton of sleep the night before (he’d been up writing and lost track of time), he was exhausted when they got back. He kicked off his shoes and walked to the living room, basically collapsing on the couch. He heard laughter and turned his head, seeing Kuroo standing in the doorway smiling at him.

“Seems the whole ‘owls sleep during the day’ thing is true,” he mused. Akaashi stuck his tongue out at him, too tired to argue with him. He laughed again and walked over, sitting in front of him. “Get some sleep. I know Bo and I woke you up early after you’d clearly been up too late.” Akaashi opened his mouth to say something and Kuroo shook his head. “You’re not very good at hiding when you’re up writing. You post constantly on Instagram when you do.”

Akaashi’s face flushed and he turned it into the couch with a groan. Kuroo laughed again. “Shut up,” he said, his voice muffled.

A hand ran through his hair and he leaned into the touch a little. “Take a nap, I’ll keep Bo occupied. I don’t think he’ll be upset if you do.”

He didn’t say anything, just nodded, and let himself fall asleep.

-.-.-

He woke up to a movie being played and he sat up with a yawn, his eyes still closed. He cracked one and instantly regretted it, the light from the TV almost too bright in the dim room. He groaned, shielding his eyes, and heard movement in front of him. He blinked a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes and focused on who was in front of him.

Bokuto smiled at him, his finger to his lips. Akaashi quirked an eyebrow and looked to the floor, seeing Kenma and Kuroo curled up against each other, both asleep. He smiled at them, looking back at Bokuto.

He carefully got up, tugging on Bokuto’s shirt, and walked down the hall to his room. Bokuto followed and closed the door quietly behind him. Akaashi sat on the bed, stretching his arms over his head. He was still tired, but he smiled at Bokuto as he sat next to him.

“You know, even if I was woken up pretty early, I think today’s been a good day,” Akaashi said, taking one of Bokuto’s hands and playing with his fingers. It still surprised him that Bokuto’s hands were smaller than his own despite him being taller. But while Akaashi’s were slender and soft, Bokuto’s were rounder and calloused from years of playing volleyball. Still, they fit perfectly between his own.

“And the fact that I got to spend said day with the people who mean the most to me is more than I could’ve ever asked for.” He pulled Bokuto’s hand up and kissed the back of it, smiling at the way his face flushed. “I don’t think I could’ve asked for a better way to spend our six month anniversary,” he said quietly, looking up into Bokuto’s eyes. They were shining, tears in the corners of them.

“I love you, Bokuto, so very much.” His voice was a little wobbly, and there were tears pricking his own eyes. Bokuto’s free hand came up and wiped away the tears, cradling his cheek. Akaashi leaned into his touch, smiling. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Akaashi,” Bokuto whispered. He leaned forward and kissed him softly. Akaashi kissed him back, squeezing their hands softly. The hand that held his face moved to his waist, pulling him closer, and Akaashi’s free hand moved to grip Bokuto’s shirt, right over his shoulder.

They pulled away, panting a little, and leaned their foreheads together. “You are so perfect in every way. From your smile--” Bokuto kissed him softly, “--to your eyes--” he kissed the corners of his eyes, “--to how smart you are--” he kissed his forehead, “--to just how much love you seem to have.” He kissed him again, quick but lingering, and Akaashi tried to chase after it. “Everything about you is so perfect, that it still amazes me that you’re mine.”

Akaashi smiled, squeezing his hand. He didn’t say anything. Didn’t have to. He knew Bokuto knew how much he meant to him without him having to say anything. It’s just how their relationship worked.

They went back out into the living room and woke the Cats, pulling them into the bedroom and into bed (after a quick wardrobe change). They curled into each other -- Akaashi against Bokuto’s chest and Kenma against Kuroo’s -- and fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s warmth. Akaashi could only think of how lucky he was to have all of them there with him, and of how lucky he’d been to have met Bokuto all those months ago.

To have fallen for him. To have gotten the courage to ask him out. Everything leading up to where he was now. All of it led to him having found the loves of his life. His soulmates. And that’s what he fell asleep thinking about.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Ten of BokuAka Week 2020!  
> So, the last day was a free day, and my original idea was for them to get the apartment together. But then I started writing and it turned into them celebrating BokuAka's six month anniversary, and I loved it too much to rewrite it. So the apartment fic will be it's own fic sometime soon.  
> Also, fun fact: Asters are a symbol of love and affection, and the white ones specifically mean "Nothing can ever tear us apart. Not even death can stop me from loving you." And that fits Bokuto and Akaashi so freaking well.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! And thank you for reading all of these!


End file.
